


Just Stop

by Kurokino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokino/pseuds/Kurokino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody wants to put up with idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stop

"Just stop"  
"No one wants to hear you complain."  
"Can you keep your mouth shut?"  
"My god, you're so annoying."  
Hypocrites.  
Telling others to stop complaining when they're also whining.  
But aren't I also just like that?  
Aren't I just like these idiots?  
We're all hypocritical, mindless children, right?  
We are always biased, prejudiced. We favor some over others, and insult the people you don't like.  
But they don't like you either.  
You wonder if anyone actually likes you.  
But they do. A lot of people actually like you.   
They  
care

**Author's Note:**

> wOW this ended up sounding like some inspirational crap  
> First it was all emo but nah
> 
> Bruh


End file.
